Maggie alone
by Marvella.M
Summary: A week after the attack at Woodbury, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Rick try to find a new safe place to stay. But then Rick sends Maggie to search a house alone. Maggie can't seem to understand why?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I don't own The Walking Dead or the Characters :( I will carry on next chapter if people R&R. Enjoy and many thanks.

_KayNYC_

* * *

I don't know what we where doing, I just accepted and tagged along. I was driving top speed on my own in a car, down a never ending road.

"Maggie, you okay?" Glenn said from the car phone. Glenn, Daryl and Rick who was driving where in the car in front.

"Yes, Glenn. You don't have to keep checking on me" I argued. The attack at Woodbury was only a week ago, Glenn has got more worried about my safety and I, well I've produced a huge hole of ache in my heart.

"Rick, what are we even doing" I asked, while my car passed roads that looked like they leaded to farms.

"We are trying to find another safe place to stay. Maybe even find a few useful things on the way, that's why, Maggie, you are in another car, so we can carry more stuff" Rick positively said. Of course we where looking for another place, I forgot that I told the Governor where we where hiding out.

"Well, I'm not happy with the idea of Maggie driving alone. I would of done it" I heard Glenn voice talk to Rick. I turned the car phone off, not wanting to listen to them arguing over me. I watched through my window, over thinking of the future for a few minutes.

"Maggie?" Rick said from down the car phone. I thought I turned that off.

"Take the next turn on the right, we will go ahead" Rick continued, I heard Glenn in the background panicking to Rick.

"What! Why?"

"There is a house; I need you to search it. Food, weapons, anything!"

I did as Rick said and turned into the next turn on the right. It was a one way, dirty road. I just followed it all the way up, feeling scared.

"After you searched it, just sit in the car, don't go anywhere what ever happens. Just sit in the car! We will come back for you" Rick said "And be carful" Glenn panicked.

I ignored them and came up to a house, nothing more or less then a house. I sensed it was haunted, the white wood seemed too dusty and the windows looked spooky. I leaned back into the car and opened the dashboard, to get my gun and knife. I closed the car door lightly not wanting to distract anyone or anything. I ran across the dark yellow grass. Took a few breaths and opened to door. I found myself standing in a dark corridor and the stairs, I was freezing and my legs felt like jelly. I walked down the corridor the house was dead silence except for the intermittent creaks and moans. Every door I passed was closed. I was going to pass the third door, but stopped. I popped my head through the open door. It was the kitchen. The cupboards where wide open, creaking from a draft in the room, and there where old plates stacked up near the sink. I walked in holding up my gun, scanning every angle. The floor tiles where crumbling every time I took my step. I then spotted food, so much food. I shoved every piece of food I spotted, that was not out of date. I automatically stopped what I was doing and turned around. I sensed someone, someone walking pass all the doors I passed. I then heard the walker voice moan. I panicked and got my knife out, not wanting to use my gun. I waited and waited any minute now my heart was going to pop out. I walked closer to the door. The walker jumped out at me and without thinking I stabbed it in the head. I picked up all my things and ran up the stairs. There was only one door, that wooded door had a small hole. I looked through the hole and there they where. A room full of moaning walkers, you couldn't see the floor there was that many of them. I started to feel dizzy and slid on the wall and sat on the top step. Tears where covering my cheeks. Suddenly I spotted a box sat beside me. I opened it up and it was full of medical kits. I picked up the box and the food, ran down the stairs and opened the door. I didn't waste time and close the door; I just ran back to my car and threw the stuff on the passenger seat. I got in the car myself and tuned in on the car phone.

"Rick? Rick, I'm in my car"

"Oh, Jesus. Good stay there" Rick replied. In the background I could hear gun shoots.

"The Governor and merle are catching up with us Rick" I heard Glenn shout.

"What's going on?"

"We err, we just have company. But stay there" Rick shouted. And then it occurred to me that that is why Rick sent me here. So I would be out of danger. I looked up in shock of what Rick done, my face eminently changed when I seen a heard of walkers coming my way.

"Rick, I'm going to have to go. There is a heard of walkers coming" I shouted

"Just stay there!"

"I don't think the car is going to hold them all" I abandoned Ricks command and started my engine to go and help them, knowing that one of us is going to have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I might carry on with this story if you want me too ;) Please R&R

_KayNYC_

Chapter 2

* * *

I went back down the dirty road, passing the incoming walkers. I sensed one of us are going to have to die, I will only be happy if it was me. The group needs Rick, Daryl and Glenn; they could survive without me, but not without them. I was back on the main road trying my hardest to catch up with them. I then spotted a dark car I've never seen before shooting at the car Rick, Daryl and Glenn where in. That must be the Governor and Merle. I caught up with them, there engine box was hanging out. I opened the window, leaned over and started to shoot there engine box. After five shoots I missed and reloaded. Why can't they drive in a straight line!

"Maggie, what are you doing?" Glenn shouted through the car phone, and then I seen his gun hanging out of the window, shooting. I got so frustrated I pulled the phone out of its socket and threw it out the window. Merle started shooting at my car, causing the windshield glass to fly everywhere. I tasted the thick blood in my mouth and seen the dripping blood from my forehead fall. I drove into the hard shoulder, again trying to shoot that engine box. I cried out loud after missing all my shots. I reloaded, then instantly felt a sharp strike of pain on my shoulder. I looked and seen a bullet hole, the blood covered my whole shoulder. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down and went completely silence. I could feel my body bounding and throwing hard shots of pain from my open wound. I quickly drove back to the main road, everything started to speed up but I could still not hear anything. I quickly realised Merle stopped taking fire at me but started to attack Rick, Daryl and Glenn. This was my chance; this was my chance to explode that engine box. I raised my gun firmly out the window, Inhaled, exhaled. My eyes hurt from concentrating on the moving target. I pulled the trigger; everything was still silent except the constant ringing in my ears from my shot. The instant I pulled that trigger I knew the target was hit. I felt the wave of heat hit my head from the flames of the Governor and Merle's car, causing there car to stop. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to stop; I reacted and opened the car door and jumped out, rolling quickly away. I then got my hearing back of my cars screeching tires crash into the other car. I felt the front of my body stiffen on the hard floor with waves of heat from the fire, my blood all over my hands and face. I pushed half of my body up with my arms, coughing from all the dust. I tilted my head up, so many, so many walkers where holding there arms out to bite me, to eat every last of my blood and I would let them. I couldn't move I couldn't function, everything was silent and slow. I knew I would die right here right now. There was sadness, and a helpless feeling. I became aware of my bloody tears rolling down my face. I then felt warm arms grab me by the stomach, this is it, a walker has finally got hold of me. I then started to move away from the hard floor only seeing a pool of blood, I heard my ears reopen again, hearing all the things I should have been hearing, I then started to be carried quickly, more quickly then a walker anyway.

"Maggie?" A familiar voice said. I smelt the deep sense knowing it was Glenn who was carrying me.

"Glenn?" I managed to say with all my strength, everything was going so slow, but I seemed to be getting more and more away from the walkers.

"I'm getting you out of this place!" Glenn said opening the car door and lightly placing me on the back seat. I heard the familiar gunshots of Daryl's gun which made me jump. After I heard voices in the car and a glimpse of Daryl with the supplies I found and Rick, I felt the car moving. My sight seemed to be lacking but I felt Glenn's warm body on mine.

"How she doing?" Daryl asked Glenn

"She losing a lot of blood" I heard Glenn's chest muffle. I moved up to look at Glenn's face.

"I feel dizzy" I whimpered putting my hand on my head.

"I know, I know." Glenn whispered sadly. I leaned into his chest wrapping my arms around his shoulders so tight.

"You didn't have to come back for me, I was ready to go" I said into Glenn's shoulder.

"Yes I did. I love you" Glenn whispered. "I love you" He repeated

"I love you too" I said and fell asleep on his lap while he was patching me up with the medical kits I found.


End file.
